Your Alive?
by Virus99
Summary: GravexMika. UPDATE My comp got wiped, lost Ch.3 and my side project. Don't worry though, I'll work it all again soon.
1. Let's go

I don't own Gungrave. But I do own: **Daniel**, **Vance**, **Leo**, **Snake**, **Red** and the whole **Diablo Gang**.

Summary

Well first off Grave Mika are hanging out in their crappy apartment when all of sudden they gotta get the hell out. You know what I mean? Yea, sucks doesn't it? Anywho, they've got some gang going after them and all hell breaks loose. Wow, don't you just love this summary? I sure do. Just read the thing, it's a pretty simple one really.

It was Saturday night and raining. One of the city's remaining gang's, the Diablo's had been tipped off by a few people in the lower part of town for the whereabouts of Grave and Mika. The reason for them wanting to find them? Easy, a few years back Grave had had one of the biggest bounties on his head. It was even better now because the bounty had been almost tripled for all of the gangs and criminals he had taken out over the past few months. And then there was that little girlfriend of his, Mika Asagi. First off there is a rumor going around town that Mika had actually been killing almost half of all casualties'. Never actually being confirmed by anyone, a sizeable bounty was also put on her. Also they had an idea on how to get her, not the most original idea but it always seemed to work, they would kidnap her and wait for Grave to come to the rescue. It always worked. There is no doubt in any of their minds that they will have both of them dead within the next few weeks.

-

Mika's eyes fluttered open; something was making noise in her room. She turned on her side towards the clock, 12:46am, "…To early". Turning her head back she saw someone standing at her door. "What is it Grave?" The light turned on to answer her question. Just get up. And with that she did tossing the covers to the side and sitting up at the corner of her bed, waiting for him to explain just what the hell he was doing. He then walked over and sat down beside her. " You're going to hate me for this one Mika." He said that with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Oh really? Give me a good reason to be mad at you for waking me up at one in the morning." She finished it off with a tired smile, she wasn't mad at him at all. Things like this always happened every now and then it was just the reason that usually changed from time to time. He shrugged and laughed slightly, " I think it's a pretty good reason actually." She turned her body completely towards him, " Well spit it out!"

"Were leaving, right now."

"What? Are you serious!" She wasn't really hoping that the reason would be this again. The last time they had to leave so suddenly was because someone was after them. Again. That meant that this would all be another pain in the butt thing as usual. "_How fun," _she thought.

"I am serious Mika. Not to mention we have about an hour and a bit to get ourselves out of here and go well, somewhere." She whined lightly at that last part, she was barely awake not to mention the fact that she didn't like to pack up all of her stuff and travel around the city this early in the morning. Yeah that was fun.

He heard her whine against the whole ordeal and smiled slightly. You could always count on her to disagree with something at least once a day. "I'll make it up to you some time Ok? Just pack up your stuff and be ready to leave in an hour." Finishing what he needed to say he got up and left the room leaving her to do what she needed. She murmured an Ok and started packing up.

45 minutes later.

Alright, enough was enough. He was getting a little peeved at how long it took for her the finish packing. Honestly it didn't take that long did it? Besides they had to be out of there pretty damn quick, he had a schedule to keep to after all. Go over to Daniel's and talk, or something along those lines. Yeah, one hell of schedule indeed.

Grave being to busy bitching with himself didn't hear the door in the hall open up, the footsteps leading towards him, the girl standing behind him, her thin arms loop around his neck. Nothing. _" What a zoner" _she thought.

"Am not."

Oh great she said that out loud didn't she? Oh well it was too late anyway. Besides maybe they could do something for the next few minutes… Letting go of him, she walked around the couch he was sitting on and sat down beside him resting her head on his shoulder. She then put her hand on his thigh and tapped her fingers lightly waiting for him to do something. Noticing her little plea he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over it then spoke up. " You want to do something don't you?" She just rubbed her head on his shoulder. "Yes."

Even though they didn't have the time too- ah what the hell it wouldn't hurt if they did for a few minutes right? Sighing inwardly he turned his body towards hers. But before he did do anything, "Only for a minute or two Mika. Ok?" She was already crawling on him though "Sure thing." She sat on his legs like she always did and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself towards him even more, her face up against his. She sat there breathing on him, waiting or just taking in the moment she couldn't really decide which one she liked more.

Grave decided to continue with their _fun. _Remembering how she hated to be teased he lightly rubbed his lips over hers, hearing her moan slightly he knew it was working. And boy did she ever hate that. Pushing her head forward she tried to catch him but he tilted his head sideways causing her to get well, nothing. She didn't move much if any, she just leaned into him more. Grave about to something again glanced up at the clock, 2:15 am.

Shit.

"Not to be a party pooper Mika but we have to leave. Actually we had to leave almost twenty minutes ago." He heard her whine again, "Ok." Getting off of him she put on her jacket and picked up one of the two backpacks from the couch and stood there looking at him, lust still in her eyes. He got up then and did the same thing. Then making sure they had all they needed they went towards the main door and opened it. Leaving behind another small part of their lives.

Well how was it? Probably crappy I know :P. Well review it if ya want lol. The second chapter might be up tomorrow night but who knows.


	2. CH 2

Thanks for the reviews.

Anyway I'm hoping that I can write this s properly.

Expect this story to get very, very violent. Lots of swearing too.

It'll probably be changed to an R rated fic, maybe….

Anyhow, I fixed this one up a bit. Have fun.

I don't own Gungrave or anything that has to do with it. Oh well.

EDIT: FF has changed their rating system I'm seeing…Great. Well first off I'm really, REALLY frickin sorry for taking so damn long to write. I've had writers block, Dance Competitions, depression and something else I'm sure! Hm….yea. Anyway I'm in a happy mood so hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters up in a bit…

"So where are we going anyway?'' She had wanted to ask that ever since he'd woken her up. '' You remember Daniel right?'' They were on the second floor, almost out. "Yeah, he's that kind of new old friend of yours right?'' "Yeah'' Just then somebody came out of one of the apartment rooms, not noticing them until they walked by. The person looked up and continued to stare. They had both already suspected this person to be one of the callers. Just his reputation alone was enough. Walking by him Mika forced herself to look forward while Grave had something else on his mind. He reached his hand out and pulled on her jacket lightly causing her to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

He then stopped walking and leaned towards her.

"Mika you go on ahead, I'm going to see if I can get any info. Out of this guy."

"Okay."

Without saying another word she turned around and went to the end of the hallway and through the door. Grave then turned towards the _troublemaker_ not looking to pleased with him at all. The kid in front of him trembled slightly, seeing this as his chance Grave took a step towards him making him step back in the process. He eventually got him up against a wall and made sure he wouldn't run or do anything stupid. He then looked him straight in the eyes and gave him one of those blank but serious stares of his.

" So do think what you've done is a good thing?" His face was leveled with the boy's now. The teen didn't respond in anyway though, he looked too scared to do anything.

"Well?" Grave grabbed his shoulder roughly to get the point through causing the boy to wince in pain. "Alright, alright! Just ease off would 'ya!" Grave only loosened his grip ever so slightly, still not trusting the annoying kid in the least. "I'm not going to ask you again kid, speak up and don't leave anything out. You understand?"

"Y-yeah…" he said shakily, pausing after to take a breath. " I don't know who they are, just their gang name and the guy I was talking too. I swear-"

"What's his name kid?" Grave asked angrily.

"L-Leo, I don't know what his last name is…"

That probably being the most he'd get out of the kid, Grave just dropped him where he was and turned towards the stairwell leaving the kid alone to think about what hell was to come.

"_Idiot" _he thought, making his way through the end door he glanced upward looking for Mika. And sure enough she was there, leaning against the wall looking right back at him. "You done with him Grave?" she said, lifting herself up off of the wall at the same time then walked towards him. "Heh, yeah…you ready to go?" he asked. Not even answering him she just went downward towards the main floor.

Half an hour passed in total silence. Mika glanced occasionally up at Grave but he seemed to be off in his own little world, probably thinking about what their options were.

She stared forward and thought about what she could do to make the time pass by.

_Nothing…_

_Absolutely nothing…_

'' _How fun…''_ she thought. Glancing up and remembering where they were going. It was Daniel's hideout, the entrance was at the back of an alley on block G, it might seem like a small run down place to anyone being able to actually see the entrance but it was actually pretty good looking on the inside if you could get in there, especially considering the business's he ran. He mostly built weapons or would sell drugs to anyone who would need it at the time, it was just something he did for some _extra_ money. He wasn't some druggie or anything like that, he was actually more of an opposite of that. He was 23 years old and came from a rich family; he left though not liking _their_ way of treating people below them, at least in a financial state. Instead he now lived in one of two places, the first being the _hideout _while the second one was his apartment. Not like the crap-shack one that they had, or used to have. His place was top notch he had everything anyone could ever want and then some. She could only think about what else he could have bought since her and Graves last visit.

'' So…are we going in or what?''

She snapped out of her little daydream remembering what was going on. ''Uh, should we be?''

He walked forward turning his head slightly, '' _Uh_, yeah.''

She smiled and followed him; he'd really started to change lately, especially since they'd really gotten to _know _each other.

She remembered that night all of a sudden. They were both in their former apartment it was pretty early in the morning and they had been drinking a bit too. She couldn't remember exactly why but it must have just been out of pure boredom. They talked about anything that their minds could come up with ranging from their childhoods, what was on one of the few channels they had, music. Just until they started talking about sex.

She dropped her head blushing slightly at the memory, some of things they said about that last topic where pretty, well _special_. The last thing she could remember was that they were on the floor Grave had pulled her down and was on top of her, his arms on either side of her head.

Flashback---

Their drinks had been kicked over when they fell on the ground but it had been mostly because of Grave, he'd seemed to have trouble pulling her off the couch in his drunken stupor, moving the table over AND sitting on top of her. Quite the task for a drunk to pull off any day but he was Grave, he could to anything and well, get the job done.

He leaned over and put his arms on both sides of her head to balance himself and then looked at her, his face hovering a few inches in front of hers.

''…What are we doing Grave?''

'' I'm not sure. What do you want to do?''

She smiled ''I have an idea…''

''Oh yeah, and that would be what?''

Her hands went up around his neck, ready to pull him down.

''Let's just say it's something we are going to like…''

She pulled him onto her, her lips catching his. Her hands where already all over his body, searching him. He rolled onto his back as to not hurt her, also starting his _search_. Her body ached with every passing second, all of his touches seemed like electricity to her, she never wanted it to end. Thoughts raced through Grave's mind one of them telling him to just stop what he was doing while the other one also wished for it to never end. He'd already made his choice though and he planned on keeping it.

Most of their clothes where missing by the time they decided to stop their _fun_. Grave was up against the couch with Mika sitting beside him hugging his arm, her head against his shoulder.

''…Grave?''

''Yeah?''

End Flashback---

It was the best night of her life. She lifted her head up and smiled, just as Grave was about to knock on the door he looked over to her.

'' What are you smiling about now Mika?''

''Heh, nothing.''

With that they both knocked on the door and waited for Daniel to open up.

FIN. Thanks for the reviews you guys. :)


	3. CH3 Daniel

Holy crap you guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've been at my dads for the past while and won't be back until the 17 th, in the meantime I'll just post this crappy short-ass chapter. :S Don't worry I'll be working on this one a lot, I've actually added more to it. :D. Also, I've got another "work in progress" Gungrave fic going. GravexMika one too. :) Heh, yeah Grave is a bit OOC. Eh…. I can't help it, the man needs to talk more. :P (I'll fix it for later chapters.)

Thanks for the reviews too.

Scratching sounds could be heard from behind the door almost instantly after they had knocked, followed by the door cracking open slightly with somebody on the other side staring back at them. "Daniel" Grave said with a nod "open up." Hearing nothing more than a light chuckle, the door shut then opened up again revealing Grave's one true friend in the city. Daniel stood at 6'2, light weight and looked like your average street thug. Baggy cargo pants, white muscle shirt, tattoos and piercings at random places on his body but in reality he was one of the nicest people you could meet.

He had been born into a family of riches but decided to leave that life behind him. So at the young age of fourteen he left his home, taking the money he could with him in hopes of finding someone else to take him in. Not long after he came across an old man, a teacher of Tae Kwon Do.

-This is where I have to cut it off sadly :( .I'm sure you can see a bit of what Daniel is like though. I'll update on the 17th or 18th though people.

-britt


End file.
